High School Hell
by peppersnot
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura hate each other or so they say . "You two," Kakashi pointed at them. "Are working together." Oopsies. Feelings just might get in the way. SasuSaku and NaruHina DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura**

I sat down at the table where Ino, Tenten and Hinata were sitting.

"Hey guys." I said, putting my tray down.

"Hey." Ino takes a bite of her salad. "What's with the wide, ear-to-ear smile?"

I snickered. "I've been having a good day is all."

"You have? How so?"

"Well, physics was hilarious because everyone was teasing Asuma sensei about Kurenai sensei. He couldn't believe that we knew about them being together!"

Ino snorted. "Like it's not so blatantly obvious."

"I know right? He still couldn't believe it and he turned as red as a tomato!" I laughed at the thought. "And I aced the math test which I forgot to study for."

"The one you had last week?" Hinata asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, that one. Oh, and I beat up a certain very annoying bastard commonly known as Uzumaki."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You and your violent tendencies, Sakura."

"Yeah, that's kind of mean." Hinata said, cautiously, as if she was scared I'd pummel her into the ground for saying what she did. And honestly, I would have, if she hadn't been so delicate and small and one of my best friends for a really long time.

"No, it's not!" Ino shouted, jumping up and shooting a 'V' sign at the table where said annoying bastard was seated with his friends, supporting a nose that was obviously misplaces – courtesy of me. "Go, Kunoichi!"

Okay, so I realize I owe you an explanation. Kunoichi is the name we've taken up. For our all girls gang consisting of me, Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Ino and I were the ones who got the idea – both of us being so violent and all – and Tenten and Hinata were kind of dragged into it, because they're so soft spoken and don't get a word in edgewise when Ino and I start rambling.

We don't do anything _dangerous_, we're just…well, it's not even a gang, it's just a really tough (I think) group of girls who dominates the male population of Konoha High School.

The female population is dominated by our rival, all-boys gang called the Shinobi whose only way of controlling the poor weak females of our school is their super good looks.. Previously mentioned annoying bastard – Uzumaki Naruto – is a part of that gang. He's blonde and overly enthusiastic – to the point that it gets on your nerves - with blue eyes and an IQ of -200, and more stamina than any other person I know.

It is a fact that Hinata has the biggest crush on him _ever_.

Nara Shikamaru is the complete opposite. He has brown hair that he ties up into a ponytail, but it's so short that it stands up, like a pineapple. He has an IQ that is beyond the level of counting and a sleeping pattern which never ceases to amaze me. He's the laziest person on the face of the earth and the only nice guy in their gang. But that's probably because he's too lazy to actually kick ass.

Hyuuga Neji is Hinata's cousin. He has brown hair and white eyes, like Hinata's and as much of a personality as a hollow tree. Really. He's emotionless and cold and his huge body is enough to scare you away if his eyes don't. He used to be a pessimistic freak, always going on about how you can't change Destiny and Fate until Naruto got sick of it and took care of it. Which is a good thing I guess, because any more and I wouldn't have been able to tolerate it either.

And there's _him_. He's cold and emo. He's cruel and sick. He's violent and he's destructive. He's Sasuke and he's the Sauce. He and I have been at horrible terms, ever since kindergarten when I threw my paint all over him and stained his blue shirt pink.

We are eternal rivals.

But oh my god, he is. _So. Damn. Hot._

_x-x-x_

**Sasuke**

"Go, Kunoichi!" Ino shouted and turned to show us the finger. "Eat shit, suckas!"

I didn't bother looking up but I saw Shikamaru give a yawn, Neji roll his eyes and Naruto jump up in rage.

"They're deliberately trying to piss you off, dobe." I said, pulling him back down.

"She showed me the finger!" Naruto cried, pointing at the Kunoichi table where the blonde and the pinkie were laughing hysterically and the other two were giggling politely, as if they didn't find the joke funny at all.

"Just shut up and sit down."

Naruto did as he was told, muttering profanities under his breath.

I leaned back in my seat and observed the four girls, seated at their table right across from me.

I decided that the blonde one, Ino, was the most annoying of all. She is too loud and girlish, yet at the same time, violent. She uses her femininity to control the guys of school and disgraces females.

And she uses too much perfume.

I turned to the Hyuuga girl, Hinata. I don't know much about her, except that she _loves_ Naruto – and that blond idiot doesn't even realize it – and that she's way too shy to be interesting.

The brown haired girl is nice enough, I suppose. When she's not around her friends, that is. I've caught Neji staring at her a couple of times.

Sakura –

"Are you staring at Sakura again?" Naruto nudged me, snickering. Neji raised an eyebrow at me and I felt heat rising up the back of my neck.

"Shut up, dobe." I muttered.

So maybe I think she's pretty. Pretty, good looking, exceptionally beautiful really cute. The kind of cute you want to just _hug and never let go. _

Yeah, I've got it bad.

But hell, she's the bitchiest bitch in the whole of bitch land!

All over the fact that she got scolded for throwing paint on my shirt back in kindergarten. I wasn't even the one who told on her, it was Naruto. That idiot. He ruined my life for me. I was actually secretly happy, going all _'Sakura threw paint on me! Maybe she likes me too!_" and then the next day she came and punched me – hard - telling me that tattletales never get far in life, and left, while I stood there, confused and bloody (because she'd punched my nose), wondering what I'd done. And then Naruto came running all excited and told me "GUESS WHAT TEME! I TOLD IRUKA SENSEI THAT SAKURA THREW PAINT ON YOU!"

Needless to say, I started fighting with him and when he asked me _why_, I said it was because his voice was like a foghorn. Which is true, it is, but it wasn't the reason I was fighting with him.

Anyway. I know she wouldn't hate me if I told her that it wasn't me who told on her but that'll be a blow to my ego and I can _not_ afford that, so I live this crappy life, where Sasuke Uchiha is single and Sakura Haruno hates him.

Sad, isn't it?

Suddenly a shrill voice filled the room and I groaned. My arm suddenly got enveloped in someone else's. That someone else being an even _more_ annoying person than Naruto.

Karin.

I think it runs in the Uzumaki family to be annoying. Karin Uzumaki is distantly related to my best friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

And the strange part? I actually _accept_ that my best friend is Naruto.

But back to the situation:

"Sasuke kun! I missed you!" Karin squealed and I did my best to pull my arm out of her grasp without toppling over but _damn_ she's fucking _strong_ man, what the hell?

"Let _go_." I scowled.

"But Sasuke kun – "

"He said, let go." Neji said, though he didn't do anything to actually make her let go. _Thanks so much, man, it really helped._

I looked up at the ceiling and give a sudden growl, telling Karin to 'get the _fuck off my arm_' and suddenly she did. I looked over in surprise, amazed that she actually listened, just to find out that she didn't. It was Sakura. She had Karin up against the wall, tightly gripping her shirt collar. Oh look. My knight in shining armor.

"I heard what you said about me." Sakura said, dangerously. I frowned. What did Karin say about her? That _bitch_, she spreads rumors about Sakura? _The_ Sakura? The super hot Sakura who captivates my thoughts all day and night? Unacceptable.

"You called me a slut, didn't you?" She said.

_WHAT?_

I can't even _breathe_, I'm so shocked.

"The pot calling the kettle black?" Shikamaru piped up. Both girls turned to him, with a 'what the hell?' look on their faces.

"I'll shut up now." He said.

Naruto snickered. "What was that?"

"Just some support for Sakura?"

"Support? _Why?_" Naruto cried, outraged. I did a dance inside my head.

"Well, because of the bro-code."

"The what?"

"Bro-code. Sasuke's smitten with Sakura, so we have to support her against potential enemies."

Dancing stop.

_What? Seriously? _

Naruto looked at me and I pointedly looked away.

"Oh, I get it. Sasuke wants to support her. Okay!" He pumped a fist in the air. "Go, Sakura chan!"

The cafeteria is suddenly hushed. All the Kunoichi, Karin and Shinobi turned to stare at Naruto who suddenly got very queasy.

"Did you see that?"

"I think Naruto kun just said 'Go, Sakura chan'!"

"He even added the honorific!"

"I thought the Kunoichi and Shinobi were rivals?"

"What is going on?"

"What was that?" Sakura demanded, her fist in a position that would have suggested that she was just about to punch the redhead. Oh _finally_.

"Uh…" Naruto looked around.

"We support you against Karin." I butted in before he could say anything embarrassing.

Sakura looked as surprised as did Karin.

"You do?" She asked.

"Yeah! It's in accordance to the bro-code!" Naruto said, enthusiastically. _Shut up, dobe. Shut up right NOW._

"Bro-code?"

"Yeah! You know, because Sasuke's our bro and he demands that we support you – "

"In this case, because Karin is much more annoying than you are." Shikamaru interrupted.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Really."

"That is so mean, Sasuke kun!" Karin cried, finally registering what was going on. Thank you for not being stupider than Naruto. That would be a _total_ disgrace to his family. Especially since his mom and dad are so awesome.

I rolled my eyes and told Sakura to continue with whatever she was doing.

She looked at me with a confused face and I felt my insides melt, _she was looking so damn adorable!_

I regained my composure within a nanosecond and motioned to her fist which was still positioned.

"Oh, right." She turned back to Karin and growled. "I'm not going to let some bitch get away with calling me a slut."

"Like you can do anything to me." Karin spat at her, though her voice was trembling.

"Wanna bet?" Sakura brought her fist down and where there was once a nose was now a completely _exotic _red fountain. Oh _blood, _how I love the look of it.

Karin howled, her voice so fucking _high pitched_, it just about deafened me.

The doors to the cafeteria burst open and our unnaturally busty principal, Tsunade, walked in. She gasped at the sight of the blood and at Sakura who, upon seeing the principal, let go of Karin's shirt and she fell to the ground, wailing and screaming.

"What are you trying to do?" Tsunade shouted at Sakura. "Kill her?"

"Yeah, sort of." Sakura responded. Ooh baby girl, so feisty. Everyone gasped. Just to give effect though. Everyone knows Tsunade _loves_ Sakura and would never do really be _mad_ at her. Especially over something that happens every fucking _day._

"Oh, very cute." Tsunade growled. "I am getting sick of calling your parents every day, Sakura. You know, they don't even bother asking 'what happened' anymore? They say, 'who was it' instead!"

"I was provoked!"

"I don't care!"

Sakura looked at her feet. "Sorry."

"I'm not the one you have to apologize to."

She sighed, turning grudgingly towards Karin who was still sprawled on the floor in a really undignified way. "Sorry, Karin."

"No more fighting, you understand?" Tsunade folded her arms over her gigantic chest.

"Yeah." Sakura said, looking down at her feet again.

Tsunade left, taking Karin with her. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That was really mean, Sakura. You _broke_ her nose!" Tenten – the brunette – stood with her hands on her hips, frowning at my Sakura. Or, well, soon-to-be-mine Sakura. (Hopefully.)

"I don't care. She was being a bitch." Sakura said, glaring at the door through which Karin had just left. I stared at her until Neji kicked me under the table and whispered, "Get a _hang_ on yourself!"

Naruto stood up. "Oy, Haruno."

_x-x-x_

**Sakura**

I turned to Naruto. "What?"

"Just because we took your side there, doesn't mean we're on…_good terms_ or anything now."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said.

"Yeah, cause even if you wanted to suddenly become friends, I would never be friends with you. You're pathetic."

I gave him a sardonic smile. "Likewise."

He looked a little flustered at the fact that I hadn't lost my cool with him. Actually, I'd surprised myself too. It usually takes about a second for me to snap at something Naruto says.

"Will you two stop acting like children?" A deep, heard-very-little-and-yet-so-sexy voice butted in and I realized that Sasuke has spoken.

I think I blushed, I'm not sure, but I managed to roll my eyes and turn away, saying, "Look who's talking."

I linked arms with Ino and left the cafeteria, calling over my shoulder, "See you next period, losers."

_x-x-x_

I got late to my next class, which was Biology.

"You're late." Kakashi sensei said, as soon as I opened the door.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." I said, walking to my seat.

A wave of nervous laughter rippled through the room.

"What is so funny?" I snapped and the laughter stopped. As I had assumed, the people were only laughing because they thought I'd pulled a joke. I had not. Every time I got into a fight with someone, the people tried to do everything they could to get on my good side, because I was usually in a really bad mood afterwards.

"Thank you for taking control of my class, Sakura." Kakashi sensei said, looking at me through half lidded eyes.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you all, and it is not a nice one. Today, not only are we actually going to study, but the authorities say that I have to give you an assignment, which will count for 20 percent of your overall result."

Everyone looked at him, wide eyed.

"I will assign you partners and you will work on your projects together. I want to see _clear proof _that there is input from _both_ partners and that all the work was not done by only one person."

"Don't we get to choose our partners ourselves?" A guy from way at the back, Sora, asked.

"Nope. I choose. Actually, I've already chosen."

"You have?"

"Yeah." Kakashi sensei took out a stack of papers from behind his table. "As I call out your names, come up here and choose any one of these sheets. They will have your assignment details on it and you will seat yourselves on one table and discuss what you will be doing."

I looked at Ino and crossed my fingers. I _so_ hope I get paired up with her.

"Ami and Sora."

If not Ino, then either Hinata or Tenten.

"Lee and Yakumo."

Or at least, someone I know.

"Naruto and Hinata."

And – wait. _WHAT?_

I swiveled around to look at Hinata. She gave a helpless shrug, already blushing about the fact that she was paired up with the love of her life.

"I am _not_, pairing up with a Kunoichi!" Naruto shouted. I glared at him, willing him to shut up, with his knowing that it was_ me_ sending the telepathic messages. I mean really, hate you as I do Naruto, you're breaking my best friend's heart here!

Kakashi sensei sighed. "Look, I'm the teacher and I'm not taking your personal animosity into consideration so shut up and deal with it."

Ino, who was sitting next to Hinata was now consoling her and patting her back in an attempt to make the girl realize that it was actually a _good_ thing to be paired up with her long term crush. Unfortunately, she couldn't get her message through, because Hinata had put her head on the table, refusing to get up and look around.

Eventually, Naruto went and sat next to her, shooing Ino away and everyone watched as the two, each representing a different nation, acknowledged each other's presence and looked away. Hinata out of embarrassment and Naruto out of…something. I don't know.

"Um, excuse me, what is so interesting about watching an adolescent couple?" Kakashi sensei asked, interrupting the tense atmosphere.

"We're not a couple!" Naruto yelled, and Hinata just about fainted.

"I see." Kakashi sensei raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Moving on."

The tension returned. It's _twenty percent_ of the result. I _need_ to have a good partner.

"Ino and Tenten."

Aw. Well, someone I know then, _please God, let it be someone I know._

"Sasuke and Sakura."

….

I think I just died.

_A/N: Here you go! The first edited chapter of High School Hell. I deleted it 'cause in comparison to my new stories, I found it sucky beyond imagination so I am now rewriting it! And this time I'll actually complete it, haha!_

_I changed the story line a bit. If you want to read what it was like before, then send me a PM and I'll send you a link. I tell you, the grammar and the writing, oh my god, I just about **died** when I saw **I was such a horrible writer.** But now I've improved…I think._

_BY THE WAY: Is anybody as excited as I am for Naruto: Road to Ninja? Tobi's world is a fanfiction! Haha xD_

_Anyway, review because if you do, I'll love you forever and give you the next chapter ;D_

_~Maymie_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I forgot to say this last chapter, but this entire story is dedicated to iheartitachiuchiha for being the bestest everrr_

_Keep being awesome babay gurl :D_

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

Silence. Pin drop fucking silence.

I saw Naruto wiggle his eyebrows at me and I scowled, making a point to not look him in the eye.

"Can we change partners, sensei?" Sakura raised her hand and I panicked inside. She couldn't possibly hate me _that_ much, could she?

"Sorry, Sakura. You can't." I gave a small sigh of relief.

"But sensei!"

"No buts. Come here, take your assignment details and go sit with Sasuke."

Sakura didn't budge. "I'm the lady." She said. "Tell _him_ to do that." She nodded in my direction.

Kakashi looked at her, clearly amused. "Alright then, Sasuke, come here."

Damn, if I get up, it will scar my pride. "Why?"

Kakashi sighed. "I know you don't want to work together, but I happen to be a sadist and I want to see you suffer. So take this or I'll fail you both."

At this, Sakura sprang up from her seat and stomped over to where Kakashi was standing, holding the paper. She snatched it from him and I think she even gave a growl, which was certainly unexpected – especially to Kakashi, who was now looking much more nervous than Hinata – and came to sit down next to me.

Oh _fuck_, hormones activating. I need to stop doing that every time I come within a meter's distance from her.

"Moving on…" Kakashi said, reading names off the list again.

Sakura had thrown the paper on my desk without even looking at it and when it became obvious that she wasn't going to read it any time soon, I picked it up…

…and nearly fell out of my seat.

I gaped at the paper in…I don't even know the words to describe how I was feeling. Shock? Surprise? Astonishment?

"What are _you_ gawking at?" Sakura snapped, snatching the paper from me. I noted she reddened when she saw the topic of our assignment.

"_Kakashi sensei what kind of twisted topic is this?" _Sakura shouted, waving the paper in the air.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Why? What is it?"

"Don't give me that look! You _know_ which one it is!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, let me guess. Reproduction?"

There were sighs of relief and snickers all over the room, though it took one glare from Sakura to shut them all up.

"Haha teme, you lucky bastard!" Naruto snickered, when I turned around to look at him – helplessly, I might add – where he sat at Hinata's table behind me. "You get the best topic _and_ with the girl you like!"

"_Shut up!" _I hissed.

But it was too late – like everything is with Naruto. I saw Hinata's eyes widen and she looked up at me, then at Sakura and then she gasped.

"You will not say a word." I spoke to her in a dangerous voice. She gulped when she saw the rage in my eyes – or at least, I hope it was there – and nodded.

"I won't." She whispered and I turned around, satisfied.

"Don't _you_ have anything to say?" Sakura shouted at me, taking me off guard.

"What would I have to say?"

"_Anything!_ To complain! Oh, right. I forgot you're a pervert as well and you don't _want_ to complain!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She sighed and sat down on the table holding her head in her hands. "Oh Kami-sama, why do you _hate_ me so much?" She groaned.

"Enough drama, Sakura, start discussing your project now." Kakashi said from the front of the room. Sakura scowled but sat up.

"Fine. You." She pointed at me. "Sit down and listen."

I sat down, but made it a point to make it seem as if I wasn't listening. Which of course I was, because whenever Sakura is talking – even if not to me – I'm always listening. Therefore, I know a lot about her, such as the shampoo she uses (Pantene), her favourite band (Green Day – coincidentally, the same as mine, oh JOY.) and other such trivial facts.

"Are you listening?"

"No."

She scowled. "Anyway. Read the details off this. Just_ read_ them! That _pervert_, Kakashi sensei!" She handed me the paper and I read it.

**Topic: Reproduction.**

**Group number 8**

**Total marks: 40**

**Requirements:**

**-Charts: 8 marks**

**-Multimedia presentation: 12 marks**

**-An oral explanation – not too lengthy: 10 marks**

**-If possible, a practical demonstration: 5 marks**

**-Answer the audience's questions accurately: 5 marks**

I nearly choked on nothing. PRACTICAL DEMONSTRATION? What the _fuck_ is that old man doing?

So, okay, this whole thing is a printout and the topic is handwritten but…_seriously?_ What other topic could have a _practical demonstration?_

Well, I guess there could be the plants chapter or the osmosis and stuff but still!

"Sensei?" Naruto raised his hand.

"What?"

"The fourth requirement is practical demonstration."

"Yeah, so?"

"So what do Sasuke and Sakura have to do there?"

The class roared with laughter and Sakura groaned and buried her face in her hands. She got up and went to sit with Ino, who was also laughing uncontrollably.

Tenten was the one who comforted Sakura.

But anyway, when Naruto said that, I felt myself redden as everyone's gaze shifted to either me or Sakura.

"Well," Kakashi was smiling under the mask, everyone could tell. "If they want, they can do a practical – though I would prefer if they did it in the privacy of their rooms."

THE FUCK? Major nosebleed coming through. Sakura looks as pissed as I am.

"Sure, sensei, like you don't watch porn everyday."

"But I'm sure they wouldn't want to do that so they'll get marks on the other topics. For them, the multimedia is of 15 marks and the charts are of ten." Kakashi continued, ignoring Naruto's comment.

But now I have been given mind material and although I can dream about it all day and all night, I have to _focus, goddammit!_

"Sensei, when I graduate, I will kill you." Sakura muttered.

"I look forward to that, Sakura." He smiled. "Now if you would all come back to your seats so I can start today's topic which is Ecology."

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

"Would someone please tell me again how goddamn _hilarious_ this is?" Ino said. We were sitting in the ice cream parlor after school. Ino was still laughing about the whole biology project thing.

"It's not _funny_, Ino." I snapped at her.

"Yes, it is! Did you see the look on your face when Naruto mentioned the practical? Priceless!" Ino made what I assume is the face I made, and broke off into giggles again.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Hinata said.

"Hinata, I can't _stand_ the guy!"

"Sure, you can! You just _say_ you hate him, but you're alike in _many_ ways, even if you won't admit it!"

I gaped at her. Is this really Hinata talking? The shy, sensitive Hinata I've known since childhood?

"I'm not like him!"

"Yeah, you are, actually Sak," Ino took a sip of her juice. "Well, in _some_ ways, if not many."

I frowned. "Like what?"

"Like, you're both tough." Tenten said.

"Hardcore." Ino added.

"You're both popular."

"Ego problem." Scowl.

"You guys are _really _compatible, you know. Your only problem is your big, fat head which doesn't let you let go of your history. If you put it aside, you guys could actually be friends." Tenten told me.

"And, considering how hot you think he is, and how amazingly sexy you are, more than just that."

"_What?"_

"Don't look at me like that, I know you like him."

I felt my cheeks reddening. "I do _not_ like him!"

"Sure."

"I don't!"

"Sak, we're your best friends. We _know_ you, don't try and deny it."

I stared at her, speechless. She smirked.

"If you _really_ don't like him, you wouldn't blush every time he talks to you."

I sighed. "Okay. Fine. But even if I do like him – _just a teeny tiny bit – _there is _no_ way he would ever like _me._ He hates me, remember?"

Hinata broke out into a coughing fit and we all stared at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," She smiled weakly. "Just choked on my brownie."

She held up her fork with the chocolate brownie on it to demonstrate her point.

"Okay…anyway, Sak, what were you saying?" Tenten asked.

"I was saying that he hates me, and instead of encouraging me to like a guy who I have no chance to be with, you should be helping me get _over_ him."

"You admit you like him?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

I blushed furiously. "I guess…"

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"You like him."

"Yeah, I acknowledged that, now shut _up_."

"You _like him."_

"Ino, shut _up!_"

I heard the ringing of bells, as the door to the shop opened.

"Ino, please, shut up." Hinata said, her eyes widening. I turned to see who it was, though I already knew. There stood the Shinobi, looking for an empty table to sit on. But Ino didn't see them. She didn't even hear us telling her to shut up.

She stood up and cried, "YOU LIKE HIM!"

I winced at the sudden silence that followed. My gaze drifted over to the Shinobi, who were all staring, wide eyed.

My eyes met Sasuke's. My cheeks burnt and I stood up, gathered my stuff and ran out the door, trying my best not to meet his eyes.

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

"Well, at least there's hope." Naruto said. I punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, dobe."

"What's gotten _your_ panties in a twist?" Neji asked.

"Teme? I didn't know you wear _panties!_"

We stared at him.

"What?"

"It's an idiom."

"Oh."

"Dobe."

"What? How was I supposed to know?"

"You are seventeen years old."

"So?"

"Forget it."

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and took out my phone. I had a text from Mom telling me to be home by six. We were still in the ice cream parlor and it was already five. We'd been here for an hour and a half. I typed back an 'okay'.

"Texting _Sakura chan, _eh teme?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at me and I made a disgusted face at him.

"I'm texting my _mom_."

"Sure."

"Sasuke." Neji spoke up, interrupting Naruto, who was just about to say something.

"What?"

"Look." He pointed behind, and I turned to see Hinata Hyuuga standing a few feet behind my seat. From the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto flush. Then he has the nerve to call _me_ a love struck idiot.

"Um, Sasuke san, I want to talk to you."

"Okay," I gestured to the only empty chair at the table – the one between Naruto and Shikamaru. "Sit down?"

A red hue crossed her face at the very thought of sitting next to Naruto but she did anyway.

"Um, I want to s-say that, I know you l-like Sakura chan, but if y-you ever get together – which is h-highly unlikely though but _if_ you do, then d-don't hurt her."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Her face turned an even darker shade of red and she looked down. "S-she's very i-insecure about r-romance and – "

She is? And what?

"And what?"

Now Hinata looked up and frowned. Her embarrassment had suddenly disappeared. "And if you hurt her, I and the rest of the Kunoichi won't hesitate to hurt you."

"Hinata, who does Sakura like?"

"What?"

"Who was Ino talking about?"

"_I'm not telling you!_"

"What? I'm not doing anything!"

She scowled and got up to leave but Neji stopped her. "Hinata sama, I'll drive you home."

Her red face colour returned and she shook her head. "N-no, Neji nii san, I can t-take the subway!"

"It's too late. Sit down; we'll leave in twenty minutes."

She sat down helplessly.

"Hey, Hinata, what topic did we get for bio, again?" Naruto asked her, leaning in – a little to close for her comfort.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him before realizing he had asked her a question.

"Oh! Uh, we got Cells and Tissues."

"Cells and Tissues? Like, batteries and tissue paper?" He picked up the tissues on the table.

"Oh, come _on_, Naruto. We know you're not _that_ stupid." I snorted.

He glared at me before taking out his phone and furiously typing something. A minute later, my own phone beeped.

_Stop ruining my plans to get together with her!_

I raised an eyebrow at him. Really? I never took him as one to actually _admit_ something. Or to go for those kind of flirting techniques.

Then I noticed the time. It was five thirty.

"Oh, guys, I got to go." I got up. "See ya."

I turned to leave but then I stopped. I know I'll never be able to say this to Sakura herself, but sweet, cute little Hina-chan here (though Saku-chan is SO much cuter and sweeter), she's a different case.

"Hinata?" I turn to her.

"Yes?"

"What's Sakura's cell phone number?"

Everyone at the table stares at me.

"Um…I think I know why you want it," She said, "But I'm not sure I'll be able to explain to the others why I gave it to you. Unless you want me to tell them the truth."

"I'm working with her for the project; I need it to discuss the details." I told her, panicking inside. _She can't tell them the truth!_

"Oh." She shrugged, "Her number is xxx-xxx-xxx"

I fumbled for my own phone, quickly typing in the number she had said. Saving it as _Sakura chan 3 _(I know. I scare myself too.) I said 'thanks' and left.

As I walked to the car, I smirked evilly to myself. Mission Get-Sakura's-number Accomplished.

* * *

_A/N: So…Whatcha think? Pretty different from the original, really. But this will be easier to write, instead of to make them haters, then acquaintances, then friends, then secretly crushing and **then** lovers. _

_Ohh and I soo hated the part in the first chapter…the Karin bashing one. I **adore** Karin, I don't want to bash her, but it was necessary for the story xD Oh and I wrote my first proper non-SasuSaku oneshot. It's a SuiKarin, you can read it and drop a review cause I do love those ;D_

_And of course, review here and Maymie shall give you...cookies! And icecream. Seriously. **Gallons** of icecream ;D What're you waiting for? Takes a few seconds to type and clicku :D_

_Ciaoo~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke**

* * *

"Teme, you're a total sneak." Naruto said from where he was sprawled all over my bed. It was two days after the ice cream parlor incident and I still hadn't texted/called Sakura or let her know I had her number.

"Excuse me?"

"You are! You used Hinata's innocence to steal Sakura chan's number!"

"Not steal." I said. "I asked her for it and she gave it to me."

"You are so weird, teme," Naruto shook his head. "And you once denied having any sort of feelings for anyone."

I scowled.

So okay, see, I used to keep my secret – about being obsessed with Sakura – what it was. A secret. But then one day when I was thirteen…

* * *

_**-Start Flashback-**_

I was looking desperately for the notebook.

"I put it here somewhere, help me find it!" I said frantically to my friends, who watched me crawl around the room, looking for the damn notebook.

"What's so special about it anyway?" Shikamaru asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Uh…" _THINK SASUKE THINK "_It has all my geography notes in it!"

"But teme…" Naruto scratched his head. "We gave our final geography exam yesterday; you don't need the notebook anymore."

"Did I say geography? I meant geometry." I said, now under my bed.

"Hello kids!" I heard the door open and recognized my mom's voice. "Sasuke chan, what are you doing under the bed?"

Naruto snickered and I hastily crawled out.

"Mom, have you seen my blue notebook? I kept it on that shelf." I asked her, pointing to where I had last seen it.

Mom smiled and held up something square and blue. _My notebook. Shit. _

Please God, don't let her have opened it.

"I was cleaning your room and your doodles were too cute, and I couldn't help but look through the whole thing!" She sighed, happily. "Who's Sakura, Sasuke chan?"

_Fuck._

"Uh…"

"Sakura is this girl in school who Sasuke fights with all the time!" Naruto told her, grinning. "She threw paint over him in kindergarten."

"Oh _that_ cute little baby doll." Mom giggled. "Apparently she's going to get engaged to Sasuke chan and have four kids, live in a mansion and drive a Toyota!"

_Oh fuck no._

"Sorry?" Neji, who had been silent all this time, looked at me.

"That's what Sasuke's MASH results are. Though Sasuke chan, it's cheating to write the same girl's name for every slot." Mom looked through the pages and before I had time to do anything about it, she had handed Shikamaru the notebook and his eyes widened. Naruto and Neji wasted no time in running to Shikamaru and reading the pages over his shoulders.

And I just sat there, sitting on the floor, looking stupid.

"I'll be going then, I came to return the notebook!" Mom smiled. "Bye kids!"

After she left?

Silence.

"Sasuke?" That was Shikamaru.

"What?"

"Is this for real?"

"Uh…no?"

"TEME, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LIKE SAKURA CHAN?" Naruto bellowed and fell down on the floor next to me. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"Yeah, well, even if we are, I would never tell you something as big as a crush!" I shouted back, though less loudly, because I was scared Itachi would pass by the room and listen.

"B-BUT TEME! YOU CAN TRUST US YOU KNOW!"

"He's right about that. And you just admitted you have a crush on her." Neji said, shaking his head at Naruto who was now rolling on the floor, muttering 'He's bad. He's mean, he didn't tell me.'

Jeez, weird much?

"No I didn't! I said if I would have one – which I don't, but I'm saying _if, _you know, hypothetically, and not for real -"

"Too much explanation equals denial."

"I don't like her!" I shouted, fighting to keep the blush off my face but to no avail so I chose not to look at them.

"And that's why you'll be engaged and have four kids."

"Fuck you."

"No, not us. To be able to have four kids, you'll have to fuck Sakura." Neji smirked and I felt like killing him because a) He's making fun of me and b) Sakura isn't the type who anyone would just _fuck._

"Okay, first off, when you love someone, it's not fucking, it's making love and second, _I don't like her!"_

Naruto burst out into a peal of laughter and Neji and Shikamaru looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "Making love?"

"Or sex, whatever you want to call it," I turned away, awkwardly.

"Um, yeah. Making love." Shikamaru said.

I scowled.

"So teme," Naruto poked me in the side. "Do you want to _make love_ to Sakura chan?"

_Oh seriously, what the fuck._

Mental images? Yeah, they've taken over my brain.

"_Just as much as you want to 'make love' to Hinata!"_ I hissed at him. He snickered.

"Oh yeah, she's pretty hot, ya know?"

A dark figure loomed over the poor, innocent soul I call my best friend. And then Neji snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He shouted, grabbing Naruto by the collar and shaking him violently.

"Eh? I didn't mean it! I'm only thirteen, I'm too young to die, seriously, and I didn't mean that!"

"Let go, Neji." I said, annoyed at the ruckus they were making and that I was accused of wanting to 'make love' to Sakura. Not that it was entirely false of course. But hey, I was _thirteen_. Too young to be a dad. Seriously.

"Fine." Neji growled. "Say another word about her and I'm having Uzumaki for lunch."

Naruto gulped nervously and nodded before turning back to me. "So. Anyway."

"Shut up, Naruto. Just shut up."

_**-End Flashback-**_

* * *

And that was how my secret was revealed. I never really forgave my mom for it.

"So." Naruto said, still sprawled on my bed. "Do you still want to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make loveee to Sakura chan."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I want to screw her senseless." I said.

"Oh awesome, make me the godfather, yeah?" Naruto snickered.

"Shut up. Don't you have something better to do?"

"Not really."

"Go away."

He took his phone out of his pocket and started playing Diamond Rush. I rolled my eyes and took out my own phone.

"I'll be in the closet." I said and ran into my walk in closet and locked the door.

I heard Naruto say, "Fucking creep." But I ignored him.

I sat down against the wall in the dark and stared at the number I'd managed to acquire. Using every ounce of courage inside me, I pressed 'call'.

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

At 11 pm, I honestly expected a call. Really. From Ino.

Not from Sasuke.

I SWEAR I didn't expect a call from Sasuke.

Because a) he hates me and would never call and b) _I never gave him my frickin' number._

So, as I hyperventilated into the phone, the only thing running through my mind was HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET MY NUMBER.

Honest.

"Are you hyperventilating?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head before realizing he can't see me.

"No! Wha-? _How did you get my number?_"

"I have sources."

"_Uchiha._"

"Jeez, fine, Hinata gave it to me."

"Hinata?"

"Yeah. That Naruto worshipper you hang out with."

"I know who Hinata is. And – wait. What?"

"What?"

I gaped at the phone. "Did you call her a Naruto worshipper?"

"Um. Yeah? Isn't she?"

"No! I mean…uh…"

"Sakura, it's obvious."

"Damn. Naruto doesn't know, does he?"

"No."

"Good. So why are you calling?"

"How are we going to do this project?"

"No practicals, thank you." I said, my cheeks flaming as images of me and Sasuke doing a 'practical' popped into my head.

"I wasn't even talking about that."

"Good."

"You're imagining aren't you?"

"_What?_"

"You're imagining sex with me." _How the fuck does that guy manage to keep his voice so calm? And saying something like_ _**that!**_

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I shrieked. "Why would I be imagining that?"

"Because we're talking about it?"

"We're talking about what?"

"Me and you having sex."

"We are _not_ talking about that! We're talking about our project!" I shouted. "And you are a pervert if you thought I was thinking about that! Maybe _you_ were thinking about it!"

"I was."

_The **fuck?**_

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, and I decided I wouldn't want to fuck a girl as flat as a surfboard."

I looked down at my admittedly small chest and growled. "Fuck yourself, you little asshole."

"Okay, okay, fine. No more of that, happy?"

"Not particularly."

"Look, you come over to my house tomorrow and we'll start on the multimedia."

"Why _your_ house?"

"Because it's big."

"Mine isn't exactly _small_, you know!"

"Fine, one day yours, one day mine."

"Fine."

"Fine." He repeated.

"Fine."

"Stop that."

"_Bye_." I said and hung up, before he could say anything else. Stupid, idiotic, mind reading, perverted creep.

I scowled at the phone and thought about throwing it at Sasuke's head. But that would mean losing my phone so I just dialed Ino's number.

"Hello?" She said in a singsong voice which indicated she had not looked at the caller ID before answering. She usually answers with a loud 'HEY SAK WHATS UP'.

"Ino, dial Tenten, I'm calling Hinata."

"Oh hey Sak. Okay, but why?"

"Just do it."

When all four of us were connected, "Okay, which one of you gave Sasuke my number?"

"WHAT?" Ino shouted, deafening us all.

"Jeez, calm down, Ino!" Tenten scolded. "Sakura, Sasuke has your number?"

"Apparently. He called."

"He _did?_" Ino cried. "When?"

"Five minutes ago? Hinata, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"So, who gave him my number? Ino?"

"_It wasn't me, I swear!"_

"Tenten?"

"Why would I?"

"So…"

"Wait." Ino cried. "_Hinata_ gave him your number?"

There was a nervous laugh on Hinata's line. "Um…he asked for it to be able to discuss the project…"

There was silence. Then Ino roared with laughter.

"Ino chan! It's not funny! I'm sorry, Sakura chan, I didn't know you'd be mad!"

"I'm not mad, Hinata." I sighed. "Just curious."

"Ino, stop laughing." Tenten said.

"Yeah, seriously, Ino. Stop so I can tell you what he said.

"What he - ? What did he say?"

"I'm telling you, wait."

"Don't tell me he asked you out!"

"Ino chan, let her talk."

"Yeah, Ino, shut up and no, he didn't."

"Damn. He should have -"

"So, Sakura." Tenten interrupted. "What did he say?"

"Well," I switched the phone to my other ear and stared out the window. "He asked how we would do the practical and I said that there was no way I would do a practical –"

There was muffled laughter and I scowled. "Ino, shut up!"

"Okay, sorry, go on." She giggled.

"So he fucking accused me of imagining sex with him –"

"BAHAHAHAHA NO WAY!"

"He didn't _really _say that, did he?" Tenten sounded surprised. And I don't blame her, really.

"He did. Seriously. SO, I told him he was a pervert and maybe _he_ was thinking about it and that we weren't even talking about sex so he said he _was_ thinking about it and then he made fun of me being not so busty."

"What the _fuck_, that bastard!" Ino shouted. "I'll kill him!"

"Ino chan, please calm down!"

"No, Hinata! I will _not! No one makes fun of Sakura's chest!"_

"Ino, I'm not affected by it."

"But I am!"

"Ino!"

"What is it, Tenten?"

"Just shut up and listen to Sakura!"

"Hn. Fine."

"So then I told him to fuck himself –"

"Yeah!"

"And then we started talking about the project again and he says I'm supposed to come to his house tomorrow."

"No way. You're going to Sasuke's house tomorrow?"

"And day after, he's coming to mine."

"Oh _awesome. Simply awesome_."

"Ino, don't do anything, please."

"Oh don't worry. I won't." She snickered, evilly. "I have to go, bye!"

She hung up and therefore Tenten was cut off as well.

"Sakura chan, sorry again."

"No, it's okay, Hinata. We needed to start on the project anyway. How's yours and Naruto's going?"

"Um…good enough. Sakura chan, I have to go. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, bye."

I hung up and wondered what it was that Ino was planning to do. Knowing her, it couldn't be nice. It was midnight now and I had school the next day. I switched off my lamp and snuggled under the covers, the mental images of a Haruno-Uchiha practical still swimming in front of my eyes.

Yeah, I didn't have a really nice night.

* * *

_A/N: I don't like the chapter much, Sakura's P.O.V onwards. I'm thinking I should stop writing Sakura's side and just do Sasuke. It's much more fun and I don't have to think so much for him. Idk why, but it might be cause I'm not the type of girl Sakura is and I don't have friends like hers. But I definitely have friends like Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru, and I also somewhat relate to the OOC Sasuke sometimes, so I can write Sasuke easily. _

_ANYWAY. Did you read the Road to Ninja one-shot? I can't wait for the movie! My faith in Kishi (to make SasuSaku happen) has been revived so I hope he doesn't let us SasuSaku fans down again._

_Anywho, review and make me happy and encourage me to write more ;D_

_And then I'll glomp ya and shower ya with SasuSaku xD_

_Love u guys :*_

_~Maymie_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sasuke**

"What the hell was that, teme?" Naruto asked the moment I stepped outside the closet. I cursed myself inwardly. I'd been practically gasping for breath in there, not believing I'd actually said something as _awkward_ as that to Sakura, and I'd forgotten this idiot was sitting out here and waiting.

"What the hell was what?" I looked at him, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about. Needless to say, it didn't work. Not even for a second.

"Don't act like you don't know! What the hell did you need to run into the closet like that for?" He scowled but then noticed the phone in my hand and his eyes lit up with understanding. "Ah! Phone sex with the princess, eh?"

I glared at him and he cowered.

"Okay, maybe just asking her about the project. But why did you need to go to the closet for that?"

"None of your concern." I said, and pushed him off the bed, where he was sprawled. He laughed at me, and ran out of the room, shouting "Bye Sasuke chan! See you tomorrow!"

Hn. Sasuke chan, my ass. No one calls me Sasuke chan. _No one._

Not even my mom. Anymore.

The only person who I will allow to call me Sasuke chan is Sakura. She can call me frickin' _Sasu cakes_ if she wants to, but there is _no one else _who has the right to make nicknames for me.

But whatever. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity before I realized the graveness of the situation. Tomorrow, Sakura and I will be working on our project. About sex. Alone. In my room.

Well, not sex, but still very close to that. And I am not entirely sure I'll be able to keep myself under control. Maybe I should leave the door open.

Oh Kami sama, just kill me now.

_x-x-x_

**Sakura**

"Wear this," Ino held up a red mini-dress which she'd gotten me – something I'd never worn before.

We were in my room, Ino and I, and I was trying to pick out something suitable to wear for my project get together thing with Sasuke.

"Like hell I'm wearing that." I told her. She scowled.

"Why not?"

"_Look_ at that thing! It's way too low-cut and revealing!"

"Isn't that what you want to do?"

"No!"

"But you like him…"

I groaned. "And that is relevant…how?"

"Well, you like him, so you want to be sexy!"

"I'm not looking for sex here!"

She frowned but turned back to my wardrobe. "Fine. How about this?"

Another red mini-dress she had gotten me, except this one was less revealing and looser.

"And wear black tights with your red boots! It'd look super cool."

I looked at her.

"Or," She rolled her eyes, "You can wear jeans and a t-shirt. But skinnies? _Please_? At least do _that_ much for me!"

"Fine, fine. Skinnies and you can pick out the shirt."

"I _can?_"

"Yeah, sure."

"Promise you'll wear it without any argument?"

"Promise."

She grinned evilly with a gleam in her eye and I immediately regretted it. And for good reason.

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS!" I shouted when she showed me what shirt I was supposed to wear.

A black, low-cut shirt, which is so tight that I can barely breathe. And not only that, but on the back is an arrow pointing downwards with the word 'SQUEEZE' in silver, glittery writing. Needless to say, it was a gift from Ino. Which I wore once to horrify my Sasori onii-san.

Screw life.

x-x-x

I pulled on a denim jacket over the shirt, because there is no way I will wear something like that to Sasuke's house. I'd never wear that to _anyone_'s house.

I pulled out the map he had drawn for me in school and followed it. When I reached the Uchiha estate, I was in awe. So many amazing houses, I had never seen in one place. The only enormous house I'd seen before was Hinata's, and I've gotten used to that. And these houses were _bigger_ than hers!

"I need to go to Uchiha Sasuke's house?" I said to the guard at the gate, feeling conscious. And pissed off. That bastard was so obviously looking down my shirt. I pulled the zipper of the jacket up.

"Sasuke-sama's house is the last one in the third row." He pointed at the largest house. I gaped. "Yeah, it's very big, isn't it? Not surprising. Fugaku heads the police force after all."

I nodded, assuming Fugaku to be Sasuke's father. I walked slowly towards the house, taking in my surroundings. There were a few children playing around who stopped to stare at me as I walked by, making me feel even more self conscious than ever. I quickened my pace and focused on nothing but to reach the house.

When I did finally reach it, gasping and out of breath – who told them to buy a house at the end of such an enormous estate anyway? – I stared at the door. I wondered if I should knock it or try the knob. Knock maybe? I lifted my hand to knock when I saw a small button fitted into the wall. The doorbell!

And the stupid thing, it was SO FRIGGEN HIGH.

I jumped to press it and missed. I had to do it four times before I was able to ring it, but as I landed back down, my foot missed the step and I fell backwards, flat on my back, just as the door opened. Damn.

A pleasant looking woman stood there, with long black hair and a face that reminded me of Sasuke by a long shot.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" She exclaimed, when she saw me lying on the ground. She knelt and held out a hand, pulling me up when I took it. "That must have hurt! Do you need any medicine or anything?"

I shook my head and smiled. "You're Mrs. Uchiha?"

"Oh, call me Mikoto, hun, Mrs. Uchiha sounds like my mother-in-law!" She laughed and I laughed nervously along with her. "Now, dear, what brings you here?"

I frowned. "Didn't you know?"

"No…what?"

"I have a project to work on with Sasuke…we've been paired up."

"Ah! I see! He's upstairs, you can go on ahead!" She patted me on the back and gestured to the staircase.

"Wait, if he didn't tell you, how do you know me?" I asked, curious. Then I was all OH SHIT how rude of me, but she didn't mind.

Instead of being all 'Haven't your parents taught you manners?' she laughed enthusiastically and jumped like a teen, clapping her hands and saying "Well, you see, Sasuke – "

"- wants to know why you're wasting time talking to my childish mother." Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Mr. Sauce standing on the stairs, with a scowl on his face. "Mom, stop taking away the project time."

Honestly, that guy can't even respect his _mother._ Fucking bastard.

"Now, you see here, Mister, you will behave yourself or I will say what I want to!" Mikoto cried as he walked downstairs and stood next to me.

What?

"You will _not_." He looked horrified and actually sort of scared when she said that. "Can we talk later, Mom?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him, walking back upstairs.

"No we cannot – "Mikoto began but he interrupted with a "Thanks, bye" and continued up the stairs.

I have _no_ idea what the whole code language was but Mikoto's eyes suddenly brightened, as if she'd understood something she couldn't before and she smiled gleefully. "Yes, we'll talk about your manners later, Sasuke."

It was very confusing and quite disconcerting but I tried to ignore it as he pulled me up. The whole confusion thing was soon gone though, when I realized I was finally going to see Sasuke's room.

Ooh I hope I find some blackmailing material.

x-x-x

**Sasuke**

Fuck, fuck, fuckety, fuck.

Mom, I swear, if you had stuck around longer, I would have committed suicide.

I'm not even kidding.

"Would you mind letting go of me?" Sakura said, and I looked down at my hand, which was clasped tightly around her (very small) wrist. I immediately let go, as if her hand was red hot (which it was, not speaking temperature wise). She fell forward, at the sudden lack of support and I found myself preventing her fall by putting both hands on her shoulders.

And of course, I noticed that I could see all the way down her shirt.

And that is when I lost control and I fled.

No really, I fled. I sprinted down the hall, shouting, "The room on the right is mine, I'm just coming, you go in!" and locked myself in the bathroom. I stripped and stepped into the cold shower, relaxing – just a tiny bit – as I felt my…the pressure go down.

After about ten minutes, I emerged from the bathroom, cursing. I'd tried my best to dry my hair off with a towel, so as to hide that I'd been taking a shower, but it was still damp.

My mother was standing in front of the door, as if expecting me to come out. Which she obviously was, because she pounced on me, the minute I opened the door, and smothered me with kisses, ignoring the whole 'teenage-sons-need-personal-space' rule.

"Your first cold shower! Oh baby, you grow up so fast!" She squealed. "Dear Sasuke chan, do give me grandchildren soon, won't you?"

I stared at her in horror.

"Mom, what the fuck, I'm fucking seventeen working on a fucking science project! I'm not trying to fornicate!"

She smacked me on the head and I cowered, despite being a good half a foot taller than her.

"Watch your language, young man!" She said. "You may be seventeen as you say, but you may _not_ use fowl language and ruin your future. And I know quite well that you would love to fornicate with a certain pink haired princess who happens to be sitting in your room."

"Fowl language will ruin my future?" I asked, trying to ignore the whole pink haired princess comment.

"Yes, it will."

"How?"

"That's something you will realize in later years. For now, my dear," She gave me a sickly sweet smile, "Your dear girl is waiting for you in your room! Go pleasure her!"

_THE FUCK._

"Mom, please just go away." I said, trying my best not to pick her up and throw her down the stairs.

Okay no, I wouldn't do _that_, I mean, hello, she's my _mother_.

BUT STILL.

_WHAT KIND OF MOTHER TALKS ABOUT SEX WITH HER SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD SON?!_

Mine, that's what kind.

I ignored her as she started talking about protection and pregnancies and how she wouldn't mind illegitimate children (which is creepy by the way) and ran to my room, locking the door behind me, so she wouldn't come in and say something really embarrassing.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, turning to look at me. I racked my brains for an excuse.

"I needed the bathroom." I said, lamely.

"And you didn't realize it until I told you to let go of my hand."

"I have diarrhoea." I said.

She nodded in a sarcastic way and rolled her eyes. "You do know that you are seriously the strangest person I have ever met."

"Likewise." I replied. Which was so obviously not true.

"So how are we going to do this thing?" She asked.

"I did some research last night." I gestured to my Apple Mac seated on my desk. "There's some info and all in there."

"Open it, so I can see?"

I shrugged and started to walk toward the desk when I realized that I did not remember whether or not I had removed the picture of a random couple I'd shopped (and turned it into one of me and Sakura) from my desktop or not.

"Uh..wait, could you..uh…turn around…or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just turn around." I muttered.

"Why?"

"I need to check something."

"And what may that be?"

"None of your fucking business!" I snapped, immediately regretting it, of course.

Though I regretted it much more later, when I saw the result. Which was an Oxford Dictionary being taken off my shelf and thrown into my face. Now I see how fowl language can ruin my future. Thanks, Mom.

"You know," Sakura smiled, sadistically, putting her finger on her chin as if she was contemplating (and managing to look extremely cute. Or she would have, if I hadn't been so pissed off at her for permanently ruining my ego and my super awesome face.), "You should use that dictionary more often. Improve your vocabulary."

I assumed she was referring to the 'hn's I often use. Is that a _bad_ thing? To grunt in response to something you don't want to respond to? I think not.

So I did it again.

"UGH, stop _doing_ that!"

"Doing what?"

"Hn-ing!"

"Hn."

"You're hopeless." She shook her head and looked at the Apple. "Are you going to open that or not?"

"No."

"Then I'll just punch you." She clenched her fist and I held up my hands in defeat.

"Fine, fine." I said, walking calmly over to the desk. Of course, I was freaking out inside, I mean, if the desktop picture _is_ one of Sakura and me? What then?

With trembling fingers, I entered the password and I shut my eyes, not wanting to see what embarrassing picture I had set as my desktop background.

"Nice picture." Sakura said and I felt myself die inside. It's what I thought it was. "When'd you take it?"

I opened my eye a crack. Then I opened them all the way.

And I gave a _massive_ sigh of relief. Kami sama, I shall sacrifice…my brother for your sake.

(What? Kami sama gets my gratitude and my brother, and I get rid of an annoying bastard. Everyone wins! Except Itachi that is, but who cares about him?)

There was me, standing under a sakura tree (HAH! Symbolism ftw.) drinking juice. Actually, it _is_ a nice picture. I never noticed before. I only liked it because of the sakura tree.

"That's from this summer." I replied to Sakura's question. "At Nara's private farm."

"Shikamaru owns a farm?" Sakura gaped at me in disbelief.

"No, his father does."

"Same thing."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Okay."

Well, I couldn't have kept on arguing you know, because that would mean getting punched and injured, with all future chances of relationships going down the drain. Therefore: Sasuke, no arguing with beauty queen. Eh…I mean Sakura.

"So let's get started with this thing?" Sakura took my laptop and sat down on the bed with it. I noticed that her jacket was sort of sliding down her shoulders, giving me a clear view of her chest.

Okay, Sasuke, STOP. NO. OGGLING. SAKURA.

Seriously. Not now, when there's no guarantee that you'd be able to keep control over your raging hormones.

Fuck being a teenager. I should just skip this part and go straight to being middle aged, where you only get horny when some girl's stripping or grinding against you.

Or maybe I should have lived in prehistoric times. I mean…the twentieth century. Guys weren't so horny back then, were they?

"Where do we start from?" I asked, keeping my eyes away from Sakura.

"The presentation?"

"I want to do the charts."

_So I can look down your shirt, baby~_

"Fuck the charts, we can do them in the end."

_Fuck the charts? Nahh, I'd rather do you._

"Or we can do the presentation in the end."

_Because there's nothing in the presentation that links me to you._

"We're doing the charts in the end!"

"Let's just do a practical."

….

Silence. Sakura's eyes are popping out. I can see the pissed off vein popping.

Wait, did I say something? Backtrack.

"_Let's just do a practical."_

I said that out loud?

**FUCK.**

x-x-x

_Sooo sorry for the long wait guys! I had this bad case of writer's block._

_I hope you liked the chapter (I didn't LOL)._

_Anybody else hate the new Naruto happenings as much as I do? Though I kind of expected it…still came as a shock though._

_Ooh! My new obsession: Jack the Ripper! I was reading these articles and backgrounds of the Whitechapel Murders and oh my gosh they are so interesting! Really disgusting too, though. There's this picture of Mary Kelly's mutilation (a real picture of the real thing)…it was horrible. Made me feel sick, and that **rarely** happens._

_Oh and does anybody listen to Seether? They're soo cool! :DD_

_Well, I'm going to stop blabbing now..review and make me happehh!:*_

_~Maymiee_


	5. NOTE

_Heyy people_

_I'm sorry, but I really don't want to continue this story._

_If anybody wants to do so, please feel free to message me about it._

_I'm sorry, but I have many more ideas and I want to write on those. To be honest, I was only rewriting this for the sake of the people who asked me to. When I deleted the original, I didn't intend to write it again, but a lot of people PM-ed me, asking me when the rewritten one would be published. Again, I'm sorry__._

**_NOTE: I'VE GIVEN IT AWAY TO OBJECTEDPRINCESS, DON'T MESSAGE ME ABOUT IT, GO READ IT! ^^_**

_-Maymiee_


End file.
